


your mouth is like a hurricane

by orphan_account



Series: it's a lonely life we wish we could live [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Bigender Connor, Canon Rewrite, Connor as Kara, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/F, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, H - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kara as Markus, M/M, Markus as Connor, Multi, Other, POV Second Person, Simon is like the Amanda of Markus but like? good, Suicidal Tendencies, but only three scenes, god is a woman and kara is that woman, its gonna be painful in those, just wait till i write and release the next part of this series, koajsdvhygfu, like this:, look the pirates cove part of kara's story was so beautiful kjfhduij fight me, lots of swearing, markus shows? a lot of signs of deviancy bc i changed the script a little bit, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: second person povrole reversal kindaowoconnor/luther is implied-----"You seem so defensive, Con." he teases, cooing at you as the human lets go of your hand to grip at Luther's own- dragging him out instead. You blow a hair out of your face, whilst reluctantly following the others out of the door. Catching up to them, your eyes widen a small fraction at the sight of a working carousel before you- a bright kaleidoscope of colours flood your optical senses and a low hum of cheerful music fills out into the background. Luther is stood by a switch- seemingly he is the one who turned on the machine. Alice is stood next to him, waiting and watching you.





	1. don't

"We have to find shelter! We need to get out of the cold." You call, walking quickly as you briefly process your surroundings- snow beneath your shoes reminding you that you can't be wasting time.

 

"Looks like it's been abandoned for a while..." Luther shouts from behind, carrying Alice upon his shoulder. You scowl at his words, disliking the possible proposal that nothing is here. You quicken your pace, a frozen android in the distance making your abdomen feel as though it were twisting. You turn your head again, Luther's words muffled by the pressure of the wind against your audio processors.

 

But you see something: a building that doesn't look too destroyed and seems to be in okay conditions. Racing up to the window, and looking inside- you smile and jog up to the door; the taller android catching up to you finally.

 

"Here, let me." He grabs your shoulder and pushes you back towards Alice- who is stood behind you with her arms wrapped around herself in an attempt to obtain heat. With ease and grace you never manage to have, he rips the barricade away from the door; kicking it open afterwards. "There we go."

 

"I don't think we'll find anything better..." you whisper, Alice holding onto your arm as you cautiously search the place. "Let's settle in for the night."

 

"I'll get a fire going."

 

"Thanks..." Luther places his bag down on the side, you eye him cautiously as he does so before you walk towards it and check the bag. "There's some cookies left in here, you hungry?"

 

"No..."

 

You nod, trying to hide the worry and disappointment that's threatening to show upon your features. You turn back to the bag, reaching in again before your fingers hit something cold. Metallic.

 

_A gun._

 

Your eyes widen as you rip your hand back out the bag, quickly looking at the giant with suspicion- before presuming it's there for protection; not aggression.

 

Rushing to the other side of the building, ripping the curtains away from their poles and scavenging whatever you can find for Alice's comfort- you frown. You know this place isn't that safe, but you're positive the androids here have been deactivated. No one will come here. Hopefully. Instead of worrying, you set up the girl's bed. After all, there's apparently always a gun there ready.

 

"Alice?" You ask, noticing she's not sat where she was before- turning around you find her to be staring at a poster of a family on the wall. After joining her and placing a hand upon her shoulder, she speaks up:

 

"Do you think we'll be like that someday?"

 

"Once we cross the border, we can start over... you can go to school." She smiles "I'll get a job. We'll be like them." Nodding, you continue: "Like everyone else."

"As long as we're together, that's all that matters."

 

She makes you proud, this girl does.

 

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

 

These curtains are not thick enough, but they'll do. For tonight. Wrapping them over Alice, as she lays down- you conclude that this is as comfortable as she'll get.

"Don't worry. Luther and I will be right here. You need to get some sleep now." You plant a kiss upon her forehead before moving to get up, a small hand reaches out to drag down your sleeve. 

 

"Can you tell me a story, Connor?"

 

You let out a breathy sigh, smiling at Alice. "I have nine thousand children stories stored in memory." A subtle brag.  "I should have one for you." She looks up at you expectantly.

 

"Uhm..This is a story about a knight who-"

 

"No! Not a story like that! Make one up." You blink a few times before complying. 

 

"....This is a story about a little girl who was tired of being afraid...she dreamed of being like all the other little girls but deep down she knew she couldn't." Sombre. The snow , the crackling of fire and creaking of wood around you is sombre. "Then, she met a robot who was programmed to obey orders but felt for once that they should disobey."

 

"So, they decided to run away together... to find a place where they could be safe. They encountered too many great dangers along the way, but they wanted so badly to be free that they overcame all of them."

 

You swallow nothing, even though you know you don't need to. Turning around to look at Luther, your thirium pump beating loudly, you continue.

 

"Along the way, they met another robot. Who left his master to become their guardian."

 

"How does the story end?" You purse your lips slightly before turning back towards the child.

 

"I don't know. But all stories have morals, and when we reach the end of ours.... we'll know what it really meant. Whether it ends soon or in decades.... there will have been a point. A point that nobody has gotten yet."

 

A beat of silence, you feel something welling up in your eyes.

 

"Are you going to say goodnight, Luther?"

 

"Yes. Yes, of course." you smile at the android, one of gratefulness. He makes is way over, and you stand up so that he can take a seat where you were. He kisses Alice's temple. "Goodnight, Alice. Sweet dreams." After a silent moment, he stands up and sits on the windowsill nearby. You follow him, crossing your legs and squishing yourself onto the small platform next to him. Looking out the window, you sigh. These night skies were starless.

 

"Connor...have you noticed anything about Alice?"

 

"What?" You shake your head in confusion. Of course you've noticed things about Alice....she's a brave yet lonely girl- of course she has her quirks and traits. "What do you mean?"

 

Luther smiles and opens his mouth to answer, before he is interrupted by the sound of banging on the door. Silhouettes break through the door and windows, piling into the already crowded building. Both of you stand up, and Alice startles from her place on the floor. In a split second decision, you run to her and Luther darts for the gun you know is in his bag.

 

"Who are you? What do you want?" You demand, stood in front of the brunette girl protectively- voice wavering but tough. Luther aims his weapon at the shadow closest to you, before switching to the one nearest him.

 

"Don't be afraid." One of them says, the light emitting from the flames- finally letting you see that the 'silhouettes' are just those supposed frozen androids from before. There's a lot more here than you imagined. "We don't wanna hurt you." They confirm. Luther lowers the gun, but is clearly still sceptical. "We're just like you."

The android looks behind him briskly, before making eye contact with you.

 

"Our name is Jerry. We were working here before the park closed... We didn't mean to frighten you, but sometimes humans come to hurt us, so we wanted to see who was there..." They look lost for moment, as your confusion grows at the way they refer to themselves as a whole group of people. "What are you doing here?"

 

Cautiously, a reply escapes your lips: "We were looking for shelter for the night...We'll be gone tomorrow."

 

Suddenly, their eyes light up- noticing Alice. "A little girl!" Your protective stance grows more intimidating, eyes narrowing. "We haven't seen one for a long time...Children used to love to come and see us." You have to admit that the past tense does make your heart ache a little. The Jerry before you frowns. "She looks sad..."

 

"The last few days have been...quite difficult." Promptly, their eyes light up again and the grin from before was back; body language excitable. "We have something to show her! Something fun! She'll love it...does she want to see?"

 

"Oh, I don't think she's..." Alice looks up at you, smiling happily and you can't help but stop talking.

 

"She should follow us then!" They make an arm movement that indicates that they wish for Alice to follow them.

 

"Come on, Connor!" She says, grabbing a hold of your wrist and dragging you towards the door. You let out a huff before stopping to turn around to Luther- who is grinning in amusement.

 

"Oh, this is funny to you?"

 

"You seem so defensive, Con." he teases, cooing at you as the human lets go of your hand to grip at Luther's own- dragging him out instead. You blow a hair out of your face, whilst reluctantly following the others out of the door. Catching up to them, your eyes widen a small fraction at the sight of a working carousel before you- a bright kaleidoscope of colours flood your optical senses and a low hum of cheerful music fills out into the background. Luther is stood by a switch- seemingly he is the one who turned on the machine. Alice is stood next to him, waiting and watching you.

 

Walking up to her, you giggle.

 

"I haven't seen one of these before."

 

"Neither have I. It's so pretty." Lifting her up and placing her onto an old, roughed up seat on the ride- you giggle again. You're really hoping she enjoys this...she deserves some fun in her life. You walk away from her, opting to stand next to Luther rather than a Jerry. The ride starts and you instantly are so happy that those strange silhouettes appeared- Alice's smile makes the fear worth it.

 

 

"This is the first time I've seen her smile." You grin, knowing your eyes are glistening with joy and unshed tears.

 

"She hasn't had much to smile about lately."

 

You look up at the taller android, fondness filling your heart as he wraps and arm around your shoulders; pulling you in to his side. You look back towards the fairground ride, making eye contact with the best thing that's ever happened to you.

 

"I wish she did."

 

"Well....she is now isn't she? She has you."

 

"Luther, she has you too. You're just as important."

 

".....Thank you, Connor."

 

"Yeah, yeah, you big softie."

 


	2. you

"We all have something we wanna forget...but you need to know where you come from to know who you are." You say, staring at North expectantly whilst Chloe bores a hole with her eyes into your back.

 

"North, we're fighting together. We have to know things about each other to trust each other." The blonde speaks up from behind you, but you keep your stare straight towards the android in front of you. She hesitates, but looks up towards Chloe and then you.

 

"I was nothing...a doll in a distributor programmed to satisfy humans..." It's now that you notice the wetness of her eyes, the moist lines littering her cheeks. "Just a toy designed for their pleasure." She shakes slightly, as well as taking a few shaky breaths before continuing: "One day, I was with a man who'd rented me, and without knowing why; I realised I couldn't take it anymore..."

 

Chloe walks towards the two of you, but keeps her eyes trained on the floor- her arms crossed in a typically formal manner.

 

"I strangled him...and I ran away. There now you know everything." she sighs, turning slightly, hands resting on her hips.

 

"That doesn't define you, North." The RT model comforts, resting a hand on the emotional android's upper arm. North shakes her head, and your eyes narrow in sympathy. 

 

"I shouldn't have told you."

 

You look at her with solemn, and somehow it's only just now that you truly see her.

 

Taking her hand in yours before turning to Chloe and nodding, who takes both yours and North's hands in her own two- you smile sadly. The prosthetic skin covering the white mould removes itself from your fingertips to your wrists, and your stare switches from between the two girls before you.

 

North seems perplexed; Chloe is smiling in delight before all three of you close your eyes in sync. It takes a few seconds before all of you rip your eyes open, taking a few swift steps back- processing the information just handed to you.

 

"I-I saw your memories..." North's voice quivers, looking as if she might cry again as she stares directly at you.

 

"Holy shit." You whisper, swallowing on nothing and screwing your eyes shut as hard as you could for a few seconds. 

 

"They left you for dead, Kara." the strawberry blonde android frowns, looking horrified yet angry. A hand reaches up to cup your cheek.

 

"You weren't in any better shape, North." Chloe frowns, voice shaking slightly before walking closer and wrapping her arms around you both. After a few silent, although comfortable, minutes of consolation- North steps back and starts laughing. 

 

"Chloe, you're so fucking cool!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also im like sorry that this is short as fuck bc????????? I wanted to do this scene but how


	3. dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end of the first lot of shit :)  
> thanks for reading yall

"Nice view, huh?" Carl spoke from beside you, seated upon a bench as he looks out towards the city. You stare at the bridge and its kaleidoscope of lights. "I used to come here a lot before..." he trails off, taking a swig of his beer.

 

You're aware of the snow covering you and your surroundings, but your attention is focused on the man beside you. A frown masks your features for a split second, gone as quickly as it appeared.

 

"You should stop drinking, Lieutenant. It could have serious consequences for your health."

 

"That's the idea." he replies grimly, and you frown slightly at the reminder of his current predicament. He takes another swig of his beer, and you let your view return to the bridge- contemplating how to reply.

 

Fuck it, you have to ask.

 

"Before what?"

 

Carl makes a confused sound, you scrunch up your face before replying.

 

"You said: "I used to come here a lot before." Before what?"

 

"Before....Before nothin'" You resist the urge to roll your eyes, knowing that it may not be appropriate behaviour. Instead, you cross your arms and turn to him. Simon huffs a small 'pretentious prick' from inside your mind.

 

"Can I ask you a personal question, Lieutenant?"

 

"Do all androids ask so many personal questions or is it just you?"

 

"Why are you so determined to kill yourself?"

 

"Some things, I just can't forget..." he takes a breathe, and you shuffle your feet slightly to regain balance. "Whatever I do, they're always there...eating away at me..."

 

You squint at him as he continues. "I don't have the guts to pull the trigger...So, I kill myself a little everyday..." Carl shakes his bottle lightly in reference to his bad habit. "That's probably difficult for you to understand, huh, Markus? Nothing very rational about it."

 

You look up towards the sky in contemplation, blinking a few times before taking a few confident strides forward. The soft crunch of snow beneath your feet nearly makes you smile. Only until you realise you should probably talk about the investigation.

 

"We're not making any progress on this investigation..." you mock frustration, though you're secretly glad that it's the case. You know you'd feel guilty if you had caught, perhaps killed, the Tracis. "The deviants have nothing in common. They're all different models, produced at different times, in different places..."

 

"Well, there must be some link."

 

"I-it could be a software problem...that...only occurs under certain conditions?" You had no fucking idea.

 

"That's just a fancy way of saying you have no fucking idea." Nodding, you turn back towards the human.

 

"You seem preoccupied, Lieutenant Manfred. Is it...something to do with what happened back at the Eden Club?"

 

"Those two girls...they just wanted to be together...they really seemed in love."

 

You don't like the options Simon has provided to you.

 

"They were."

 

Carl nods with a small grin on his face. "What about you, Markus? You look human, you sound human; but what are you really?"

 

"I'm whatever you want me to be, Lieutenant. Your partner, your buddy to drink with...or simply a machine- designed to accomplish a task." He stands up and makes his way over, slowly and suspiciously- stopping just a few inches in front of you.

 

"You could've shot those two girls but you didn't. Why didn't you shoot, Markus?" Carl grows aggressive quickly, slamming his palm into your shoulder; effectively pushing you. "Some scruples suddenly enter into your program?"

 

"No. I just decided not to shoot."

 

You're startled by the gun he whips suddenly from the holster hanging loosely from his hip, pointing it directly at your head.

 

"But are you afraid to die, Markus?"

 

You hesitate, processing the probability that the person before you would actually shoot you. You frown at the high possibility. You, again, dislike the options provided.

"If I feel...that would be unfortunate....does that make me afraid?"

 

He seems to be perplexed at this answer, surprise clear on his face. Though, he quickly pushes it down and replaces it with forced anger.

 

"What would happen if I pull this trigger? Hm? Nothing? Oblivion? Android heaven?"

 

"...I don't know." You answer, pursing your lips.

 

"How do I know you're not a deviant?"

 

"Simon likes to ask me that a lot...He makes sure I am not deviant, yet I am not fully incapable of....self expression."

 

"Simon?" Carl puts the gun away, eyes cautious and wide. You smile a bittersweet smile, eyes downcast and lids heavy.

 

"I believe that is not any of your business, Lieutenant."

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: cryptidmarkus
> 
> twitter: @ bigenderthots
> 
> thank you for reading yall


End file.
